Lost and Found
by peaceful village
Summary: This is the sequel to Finding Our Way and Found. After a disastrous summer Sam and Quinn have broken up what seems for good. Have they really lost each other this time? Or will they find their way back? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to _Finding Our Way_ and _Found _need to read those first to understand this...**

**And this goes out to fabrevans641 for pushing me to post this sooner...**

**I own nothing... **

Everyone knew something was wrong when Quinn walked into school alone. If the pink hair, nose ring or black attire didn't do it for you, the tattoo on her back of a circle with _Sam_ in the middle that had a**/**through it everyone knew they had broken up. Rumor was Sam was living with Rachel now and the two had been shacked up together in her house for months. Rachel had also dumped Puck at the beginning of the summer and the two "friends" had been off the radar. Everyone assumed the two had dumped their significant others for each other.

"This year is certainly going to be interesting," Kurt said to Mercedes. Quinn had done her strut down the hall and everyone was looking at her like she grew another head. A couple minutes later Sam entered with hair shorter and a shade darker. No Rachel in sight.

"Yeah the two golden couples broke up," Mercedes said, "What is going to happen to Glee Club now?"

"Did you hear Quinn quit Glee?" Tina said coming over.

"Yes," Kurt said, "I guess she didn't want to be around Sam and Rachel. I thought Sam and Quinn were never going to break up."

LQF

Glee felt empty. There was no Sam, no Quinn, and to everyone's shock no Rachel. Everyone was looking at Puck like he had answers but he was a clueless as the rest of them.

"Has anyone even seen Rachel this summer?" Artie asked. Now that Kurt and Mercedes thought about it, no they had not. The three had sleepovers all the time and they never realized they had stopped.

"Let's not focus on that," Mr. Schue said since some of our members might not be returning we need to find a way to get more people to join. "With Quinn gone and since we don't know about Sam and...Rachel we have the potential to be down to nine members."

"Mr. Schue," Finn said, "Before we go around trying to find new people I think we need to work on getting our people back first." The whole club nodded, "We know them, there has to be something going on. I am sure they don't really want to quit."

"Puck are you sure you don't have any idea what is going on with Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

"No, she broke up with me," Puck said not wanting to repeat it anymore, "She won't talk to me."

"Santana?" Mercedes said, "What about Quinn?"

"I heard her and Sam have a huge fight and then he left," Santana said trying to keep the hurt out of her voice, "The next day she had pink hair and walked around like a robot. She moved back into her parents' house a couple days later so I have no idea." Her best friend had ditched her and now wouldn't return her calls. So Santana put on her cold "I don't care" front.

"Sam?" Kurt said looking at Puck. Sam had been living with him after all.

"I don't know about him either," Puck said, "He told my Mom he was moving out and going to live with Rachel."

"There is something wrong here," Mercedes said, "Quinn and Sam were the most stable couple I know, they were practically engaged. Something big must have happened to make them break up."

LQF

Sam wasn't at the school the next day and Quinn smelled like cigarettes when she entered Spanish class. The Glee kids looked at each other. Who were these people? Rachel had perfect attendance and had missed two days of school already.

"We should go over there," Kurt said to Mercedes, "This isn't like them. Quinn is hanging with the Skanks and Sam and Rachel are nowhere to be seen."

"We will go after school." Mercedes said.

So they found themselves in front of the Berry Residence as soon as school was over. Before they could ring the bell they heard someone coming up to them. Sam had headphones on and was sweating. He had obviously been going for a run. He looked surprised to see them.

"Hi guys," Sam said, "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at school, and no one has seen Rachel in weeks," Kurt replied. "We came to check on you."

"Rachel wasn't feeling very well," Sam said his face blank, "She will be there tomorrow."

"So we will see you in Glee then?" Kurt asked.

"I will be." Sam told them. "I don't know about Rachel though. Can you guys do me a favor?"

"Sure," They said at the same time. Sam moved closer to them.

"Don't say anything about how she looks," Sam said.

"Please tell don't tell me Rachel is dying and will be wearing an unflattering wig," Kurt said putting his hand on his heart. Sam laughed.

"No, nothing like that Rachel is perfectly healthy," Sam assured them, "She just has a lot on her mind. Tell the others too."

"Okay, we will," Mercedes said and then couldn't help but ask, "What about you and Quinn? Have you seen how she is dressing lately?"

"Yeah, I have," Sam said shifting his weight, "I tried calling Lu, but we had been on bad terms since the breakup." Sam face didn't give anything away.

"Why did you guys break up?" Kurt asked.

"Lots of reasons," Sam replied, "See you in school."

Kurt's mouth and eyes went wide when he saw Rachel the next day. She was wearing sweatpants a familiar gray shirt and an even more recognizable green jacket. Rachel had obviously lost weight and her hair was up in a ponytail. She didn't look like herself. She looked like an ill Rachel dressed up like Puck for Halloween. Sam was next to her holding her hand and basically dragging her into the hallway. Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and made their way over to them.

"Hi Rachel," Kurt said with a smile trying to act as natural as he could.

"Hello Kurt," Rachel said trying to act natural too, but then something caught her eye at the end of the hall. Rachel ran away her eyes already wet with tears. Kurt and Mercedes looked behind them and saw Puck looking at them. Sam took a deep breath.

"I gotta go," Sam said and he looked tired, "It is really hard having a dramatic best friend." Sam walked in the direction Rachel ran away.

"Did he say best friend?" Mercedes asked. "I thought they were going out."

"No, he said best friend," Kurt replied, "He wasn't looking at her the way he looks at Quinn. I don't think they are together at all." Quinn, who had been listening from around the corner, watched as Sam walked away. For the first time she thought she might have been wrong about Sam and Rachel. Maybe they hadn't been having an affair. Whatever, like Quinn gave a crap anymore anyway.

LQF

"Did you see the way Rachel looked today?" Santana said leaning forward from her seat in Glee Club that afternoon. "We all know those were Puck's clothes. Guess Little Miss Bee isn't as innocent as we all thought if she has a stash of Puckerman's clothes on hand."

"Santana," Mercedes said in a warning tone, "Don't go there, and they broke up and it has obviously messed her up so shut up about the clothes."

"They broke up so why is she wearing…" Artie stopped talking when Puck and Finn came into the room. The room was suddenly dead quiet.

"What did we say?" Kurt said breaking the silence, "No comment on how she looks."

"Why?" Finn asked while Puck reminded silent.

"Sam asked us not to," Kurt replied, "I have never seen her like this." The room became quiet again.

"Come on Rach." They all heard Sam's voice say from the hall in front of the door. Mercedes put her finger to her lips to quiet everyone. They club leaned forward as they listened.

"I can't Sam," Rachel's weak voice say, "He hates me." The whole club looked at Puck, but he was staring straight ahead listening.

"No one hates you." Sam assured her.

"Everyone hates me…" Rachel began to say but Sam had had enough.

"Rachel Berry you get your ass in the class room before I do it by force!" Sam yelled. Rachel soon appeared at the door and walked to a seat in the front. Her shoulders were shaking and Sam put his arm around her to steady them.

"Glad to see you're here Rachel." Mr. Schue said with a smile and Rachel nodded. Sam couldn't help but look back at Puck, but his face was showing nothing. Sam's phone rang and Sam excused himself when he saw who it was. Sam got up to go into the hall.

"Sam!" Rachel called out, "Don't leave." Kurt scooted one chair over and took the girls hand.

"We got you Rachel," Kurt said with a smiled and Rachel smiled weakly back. When Sam saw that Rachel was semi stable went into the hall.

"Hi Leroy," Sam said to Rachel's father. "She is doing okay. She's here. No, Rachel still won't talk to him. I am trying. It's okay Rachel is my best friend. I need to help. Thanks, no I haven't talked to Lucy. I know, I know. Okay, Bye." Sam put a hand to his temple and after another minute walked back into the classroom. Quinn, who had gotten really good not being seen watched as Sam seemed to struggle with himself. She remembered when he found out he was moving into the hotel Sam had hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breathe. The urge to hug him had never been stronger than at this moment. It was his own fault when he picked Rachel over her.

_"Where are you going?" Quinn asked when after looking at his phone Sam suddenly got up and was putting his jacket on. They were just watching a movie, but he was ditching her._

_ "That was Rachel; she broke up with Puck," Sam answered, "So she will probably be crying for the next 24 hours. I am the shoulder." _

"_Oh." Quinn said because there wasn't anything else to say._

_**"You' are leaving again?" Quinn said getting angry now.**_

_** "She doesn't have anyone else, and she is going through some hard stuff right now," Sam told her. **_

_** "Like what?" Quinn asked and then said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, you can't tell me."**_

_** "I love you," Sam said instead on answering, "Just trust me okay Lu-Lu?" Quinn nodded. Whenever he said his special nickname for her Quinn's heart still melted after all these years. **_

_"I would never cheat on you Lucy," Sam said, "You know that, so why are you accusing me of the worst possible thing. How could you think so low of me?"_

_ "Admit it!" Quinn yelled, "Admit that you are seeing Rachel behind my back! But it isn't even behind my back, everyone knows! I thought the idea was ridiculous before but maybe Finn was right!" _

_ "Finn is never right, and why are you so worried about what other people think?" Sam said his voice rising too. "I thought you had moved past that."_

_ "Maybe you don't know me." Quinn said and crossed her arms._

_ "Maybe you don't know me either," Sam said back, "You actually think I am the type of guy who cheats on his girlfriend? Rachel and I are just friends."_

_ "Tell me what is going on!" Quinn shouted._

_ "I can't!" Sam yelled. _

_ "Then we have nothing more to say," Quinn said and Sam just looked at her his face hard._

_ "Fine, goodbye Quinn," Sam said and slammed the door on his way out. _

Quinn never thought they would break up. She had his grandmother's ring on a chain and wore it around her neck, or she did. Quinn didn't wear the ring Sam gave her when they were six either. It seemed like everything she did reminded her of Sam. So she changed everything. Lucy was gone, and Quinn doubted she would ever come back this time.

…..

**So what did you think? What is going on with Rachel and what secret did she ask Sam to keep? Any guesses? **

**Okay, I wasn't going to post this so soon, but I have gotten a lot of requests albeit through PM or reviews on my other stories so here is the sequel...**

**I started writing this at the beginning of the season after just seeing he promos so my time-line is going to be a little off. **

**I am extremely honored that you guys like my stories enough to ask me personally to continue, it is very flattering.**

**I know it is a bit heavy on the Puckleberry, but that won't be a major plot point in another couple chapters so hang in there..,**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...**

**RJRRAA guessed right so a shout out to them!**

The rest of the week things didn't really get any improve. Quinn and Sam still weren't talking, and she was still sporting the black clothing and pink hair. Still they snuck glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. Rachel showed up to school still wearing Puck's clothes not looking any better, but was talking a little more. She didn't sing though, just sat there eyes blank as Mr. Schue talked. She didn't even comment on Sugar's voice. Whenever Rachel looked at Puck she looked like she was going to cry, but managed not too. Sam looked tired.

Quinn was making her way under bleachers when she heard them. Sam and Rachel were sitting on the bleachers that she was standing under talking.

"You look like crap Rachel," Sam said and Rachel snorted.

"Thank you ever so much," Rachel said.

"Rachel, you need to tell Puck," Sam said his tone as serious as Quinn had ever heard. "It would make you feel better and maybe you would start wearing your old clothes."

"They smell like him," Rachel said her tone defensive.

"Maybe, but you look like a freak. The football players have even stopped picking on you because you look so pathetic," Sam said. There was nothing romantic about them at all Quinn noticed.

"What about you and Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"What about us?" Sam replied, "We broke up and now she won't return my calls. If she can't let me be a friend as well as a boyfriend than maybe we don't belong together."

"Oh please," Rachel said with another snort, "I give you another month before you run into each other's arms."

"Rachel, you need to tell Puck," Sam said again. "It is the only way to fix all this."

"He'll hate me," Rachel sniffed.

"Puck won't hate you," Sam assured her. Quinn's ears perked up. Maybe Rachel cheated on Puck, just not with Sam.

"Are you going to fix things with Quinn?" Rachel said obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Not till your fixed Rach," Sam said, "After that I know everything will be okay."

LQF

Quinn was shocked when Rachel came up to her after school. Quinn thought Rachel looked bad before, but she looked even worse up close. Puck's clothes swam on her.

"What do you want man-hands?" Quinn said resorting back to her old nickname for her.

"I need to tell you something," Rachel said looking at her feet, "I need to fix things." Quinn recognized the phrase that Sam had used on the bleachers. Quinn crossed her arms.

"I'm listening." Quinn said and Rachel looked around to make sure no one was close enough to her and took a deep breath.

"I broke up with Puck the day I found out I was pregnant," Rachel said and Quinn's eyes went wide. "I freaked out. I didn't know what to do so I panicked. I called Sam not long after. He moved in because he wanted to help."

"You don't look pregnant," Quinn pointed out, "You have obviously lost weight and isn't that the opposite of what you are supposed to do?"

"About three weeks ago…" Rachel took a deep breath, "I woke up and my sheets were bloody. I started screaming. My Dad's took me to the doctors and they told me I had miscarried. Since I was already a couple of months along I had to give birth to a stillborn baby," Quinn gasped, "It was going to be a girl. I lost his baby, Noah is going to hate me." Rachel started to cry and before Quinn knew she was doing hugged the shorter and let her cry into her shirt. Sam walked up to them and right away he knew that Rachel had finally told someone else. Quinn nodded at him and Sam nodded back.

LQF

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Rachel asked Quinn, "I know I need to start to handle things on my own, but I can't do this by myself."

"I am right here," Quinn said and smiled. She had gone back to her old clothes and no longer had the nose ring. Quinn hoped that now she was dressing like her old self, so would Rachel. Rachel and Quinn walked over to Puck who was putting things into his locker.

"Noah, can I talk to you?" Rachel whispered looking at her feet. Puck having heard her nodded. Rachel walked in the direction of the choir room. Puck looked at Quinn, and Quinn just smiled softly.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Puck asked as soon as they walked in. Quinn closed the door and stood in front of it.

"I…I…" Rachel looked at Quinn who nodded for her to go on, "I broke up with you because I found out I was pregnant. I panicked and I didn't know what to do so I broke it off."

"You're pregnant?" Puck managed to say. She was skin and bones, that couldn't be good.

"No," Rachel said shaking her head, "There was so much blood Noah…so much blood." The pieces began to fall into place. Rachel had miscarried.

"Rach…" Puck began to say.

"I lost her," Rachel said shaking and sobbing, "I lost her. I am so sorry." Puck hugged her and finally understood her behavior. She was blaming herself for losing the baby, and she thought he would hate her for it.

"It's okay," Puck whispered, "You're going to be okay."

Quinn snuck out of the classroom knowing that Rachel was okay with Puck. Sam of course was waiting outside.

"Like the clothes," Sam said and Quinn smiled.

"Didn't want to be Lucy or Quinn anymore," Quinn said.

"Glad your back," Sam said and then patted her on the shoulder before walking away.

"That's it?" Quinn said following him. "What about us?"

"Us?" Sam said, "Lucy you accused me of cheating on you, which hurt, and you didn't trust me. We can't be together if we don't trust each other." All Sam wanted Quinn to do was to trust him, and she hadn't.

"Sam..." Quinn started so say but Sam cut her off.

"Sometimes it isn't about you Lucy. Sometimes it is about me, or Rachel, or Puck. She needed me this summer Quinn, more than you did." Sam told her, "Remember when you told me that one time that you needed to be a friend to Santana more then my girlfriend at that moment? Well that is what it was like for me."

"Sam..." Quinn said again but Sam wasn't done.

"I can't do a relationship yet. You are the most important thing in the world to me, but that doesn't mean that other people don't need me too sometimes. I love you, but I...I...can't handle this right now." Sam said, "It's too much. I want to fix us, but I just need time."

"Sam…" Quinn tried one more time but he was already gone. Rachel and Puck came out of the classroom and his arm around her. Well that was one thing that was fixed, but Quinn didn't know how she was going to fix her and Sam. Quinn played with the ring around her neck and saw the ring on her finger. No way was she ever going to take these off again.

LQF

Everyone in Glee stared as Rachel stood in front of the class. She was still thin, but she was wearing her own jeans and t-shirt, but still had Puck's jacket on. Rachel never wore jeans so she still wasn't back to her old self. Her eyes were still haunted. Puck, Sam, and Quinn were all sitting in the front showing support for her. Rachel looked at Puck and then at Sam. Taking a deep breath Rachel finally spoke.

"It seems that the more people I tell the better I feel," Rachel began. "I know a lot of you thought Sam and I were dating which to let you all know it the grossest thing I can imagine," Rachel said making a joke for the first time in weeks and everyone laughed, "He is like my brother and I really wanted to clear that up for all of you. It's Fabrvans, not Samchel," Sam gave her a "What the hell" look that Rachel ignored.

"Thank you Rachel," Sam said and sunk down father in his seat.

"I am fixing things." Rachel said and then her face got serious. "A couple of weeks ago I had a miscarriage. A bad one, blood everywhere and I had to give birth to a stillborn baby because she was a couple months old." Rachel's eyes were red and tears were forming. Kurt gasped and took Mercedes' hand. Santana found herself for once feeling sorry for man-hands. Finn didn't know what to do. Sam and Quinn couldn't help but glance at one another but turned away quickly when they were caught.

"Rachel I am so sorry." Mr. Schue said and Rachel nodded and then took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"It's not my fault," She whispered to herself, "It's not my fault."

"It isn't your fault Rachel." Kurt said speaking up. The whole class nodded and got up giving her a huge group hug. Sam and Quinn found themselves next to each other, his arm felt so familiar around her. Everyone went back to their seats while Puck and Rachel remained.

"The best way I know how to deal with my feeling is to sing about it. I am ready to sing again." Rachel said and Puck gave her a kiss on the forehead and grabbed Sam's guitar and stood next to her. Rachel nodded to the band. Puck began to play the intro.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>and sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<p>

Puck and Rachel sang the chorus together.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Sam and Quinn were looking at each other rather than Rachel and Puck. They didn't even bother to pretend otherwise. Santana and Brittney joined pinkies. Tina rested her head on Mike's shoulder.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive<br>_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>_

The rest of the club joined in.

_I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am_

After the song was over Rachel looked up and smiled. The whole class clapped and Rachel continued to smile. Puck hugged her and just like that one of the golden couples was back together.

Finally things were looking up and Rachel seemed to talking and being more of her bossy self. Now she was determined to get into NYADA, and Puck was following her to New York which made Rachel ecstatic. When Puck told her that she cried, but they were happy tears. Sam was still living with her though because although she was improving, Rachel still woke up screaming sometimes.

"My Dads want to put me on anti-depressants." Rachel told him as they hung out in the guest bedroom that she had taken over. She didn't want to sleep in her bed or be in her room so Sam was now sleeping in the pink girly room. He felt like he was sleeping inside cotton candy. The only personlized part was the picture he had of his family and another one of him and Quinn. He fell asleep with his blond family smiling back at him.

"Maybe you should," Sam said carefully, it didn't take much to set her off now, "You are still in a lot of pain, maybe this will help you."

"I am glad Noah isn't mad at me," Rachel said.

"I told you he wouldn't be," Sam told her, "Puck loves you. He is going to New York for you Rachel." Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said playing with her hands, "What I asked of you was unfair. I ruined your relationship. I made you swear on Quinn's life you wouldn't tell, and I shouldn't have done that. I am so sorry. I was just scared."

"Lucy and I had a pregnancy scare last year," Sam said, "All I thought was, this could have been her, and I knew I had to help you. You're my best friend Rachel, I am always going to be here for you." Sam got up from his chair and sat on the bed next to her. There was a knock on the door. They looked up and saw Puck.

"Hey Baby, Evans," Puck said coming into the room. "I thought we could improve your Mario technique today." Rachel grinned and Sam smiled too, Rachel hadn't smiled like that in a long time. He excused himself and went into his room. Taking a deep breath he dialed the familiar number. Sam put the phone to his ear and said,

"Hey Lu."

….

**What did you think? A tad depressing I know and I don't know really anything about miscarriages so just humor me please.**

**The reason Rachel was featured so much is because I believe that the only thing that could have made Sam and Quinn break up was their friendship. And the fact that this easily could have happened to Quinn last year when they had their pregnancy scare. **

**I know Sam is being dramatic, but I needed a reason for them to stay broken up. At least for now. **

**So the Puckleberry will cool down and they mostly will just be trying to help Rachel get through it. The miscarriage happened just before school started too so the wound is still fresh.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep it up reviews make my day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

**I know _finally _here is the next chapter.**

"How is she?" Quinn asked and Sam shrugged.

"Still wakes up screaming," Sam said leaning up against the lockers, "Puck has basically moved in too, so it isn't just me and her Dads trying to calm her down anymore. He sings to her."

"That's sweet," Quinn said smiling and Sam nodded. Puck being around had taken a great weight off of his shoulders. Quinn then did the one thing she wanted too since that first day in the hallway, she hugged him. And like Quinn expected Sam hugged her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Kurt, Mercedes, and I are going to ask if she wants to go shopping," Quinn said when they pulled apart, "Try and get her out of the house."

"Thanks," Sam said gratefully, "So you moved back in with your parents?"

"My Mom," Quinn told him, "It turns out my Dad was having an affair and she kicked him out. I am proud that she was strong enough to do that."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"This is the same man who forced us to break up, I am glad he is gone." Quinn said and Sam just looked at her.

"I miss you," Sam said to his feet.

"I miss you too." Quinn said and then the two hugged again.

"I don't want to fight anymore," Sam said into her neck.

"Me neither," Quinn said and then something caught her eye. She let go of him, "Sam, isn't that Rachel's Mom?" Sam's head snapped in the direction that Quinn was nodding to.

"Shit," Sam said, "Rachel isn't ready for this. She lost her baby and she can't deal with the person that gave her up, twice. I need you to find Rachel and get her out of the hall. I am going to find Puck."

"Okay." Quinn said and went to find Rachel. Sam wandered the hall and found Puck. Why was this happening? It was too much. Sam lost his girlfriend and he had to make sure his friend didn't lose her mind. Thankfully Sam had more alleys this time.

"Puck." Sam said walking up to him.

"Sup Evans," Puck said and then noticed the expression on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Rachel's Mom is here," Sam said and Puck leaned against the wall.

"Shit," Puck said, "She was getting better. We need to get her out of here."

"How?" Sam asked, "Rachel vowed she would never miss another day. Like went to temple vowed."

"Hit me." Puck said and Sam looked at him like he was the one who had gone nuts.

"What?" Sam said.

"Rachel will play nurse if I come up to her with a black eye," Puck said and Sam nodded, "I am going to have to hit you too."

"Why?" Sam only able to asked one word questions.

"I can't be some pussy who gets a black eye without getting some good licks in myself," Puck explained, "Come on Evans. Make it look real."

"I am going to get detention," Sam said put punched Puck in the eye. Sam winced in preparation for the fist about to slam into his jaw. Coach Beiste came into them and said,

"Break it up!" But Sam and Puck were already shaking their hands after the impact of their fists to face. The fight Besite was trying to stop was already over. Puck's eye was already bruising and so was Sam's jaw.

"Find Rachel," Sam told him, "I am going to talk to Mr. Schue." The students surrounding them groaned, guess they weren't going to get to see a fight after all.

S&Q

"Mr. Schuester," Sam said finding him in the choir room. "Why is Ms. Corcoran here?"

"Well it turns out she is going to be directing a second Glee Club," Mr. Schuester said with a sigh. "Why is your jaw bruised?"

"She can't be here," Sam said ignoring the question even though his jaw hurt like hell. "Rachel can't handle it. She is just getting back to her old self. No one knows how much Ms. Corcoran turning her back on her hurt Rachel. She just lost her baby Mr. Schue, and Rachel was going to keep it." That was even the worst part. Last year when he and Lucy had the baby scare they had decided they were going to give it up for adoption. The way their lives were going at that time they knew they wouldn't be able to give their baby the life it deserved. But Rachel wanted to raise hers. It made the whole thing even more sad.

"I know Sam," Mr. Schue said, "But she is here what do you want me to do?"

"Convince her to leave," Sam insisted, "Tell her to go before Rachel sees her."

"Before Rachel see's who?" A voice from the doorway said. Sam turned around and say the person in question standing there.

"You," Sam said trying to stop himself from yelling at a teacher, "Before she sees you and all the progress that we have made goes away. It is a load of crap thinking Rachel didn't need you, everyone needs a mother. So _my_ mother was there for her...when it should have been you." Sam stomped out of the classroom. Quinn caught up with him.

"Rachel and Puck are at the nurses office," Quinn told him, "Are you okay?"

"No," Sam said, "I need to get out of here before I do something stupid."

"Let's go," Quinn said automatically and Sam smiled at her, "But first we need to get you something for your jaw."

Sammy and Lu-Lu were back.

S&Q

"My jaw hurts," Sam wined as Quinn put an icepack on his face. "Just like old times, right? Me getting in a fight and you putting ice on me." The two had ditched school and were sitting on a bench in the park that Stacy and Stevie used to play in.

"Maybe I should be a nurse," Quinn said.

"Lu you have to be nice to be a nurse," Sam said grinning and Quinn lightly smacked his chest.

"Hey I have gotten nicer!" Quinn protested, "I am friends with Rachel. Only a really nice person would be." Sam laughed.

"Come here," Sam said Quinn moved so she was sitting on his lap. "Can we just stay like this for a minute?" Quinn nodded and Sam put his arm around her holding her to him.

Q&S

Sam was falling asleep on Quinn's shoulder and when she shook him he woke up. He was tired from Booty Camp, and Rachel was trying out for the part of Maria for the school musical and was rehearsing using Sam and Quinn as her audience. Puck was lucky and had to babysit his little sister.

"This is important for my education Samuel," Rachel said putting her hands on her hips. "Landing this role will be good for my resume for getting into NYADA."

"I know," Sam said holding in a yawn.

"Speaking of college," Rachel said, "Have you given any idea to where you would like to go Sam?"

"I'll just go wherever Lucy goes, well the state school of wherever she goes," Sam said half asleep. Quinn's eyes widened. They hadn't really talked about the future since the break-up. Sure they always joked that they were getting marred someday, but the subject hadn't come up in a long time. "Okay my ears are officially bleeding. I'll see you later." Sam got up and Quinn sat there stunned.

"Quinn?" Rachel said breaking her out of her trance.

"Yeah," Quinn said looking at her.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"We haven't discussed the future in a long time," Quinn replied.

"So are you back together?" Rachel asked.

"We are friends again," Quinn told her, "I think that is where we need to be for a while...if that makes sense." Rachel nodded, "We didn't fight for such a long time that everything got blown out of proportion. Our relationship was great because we were friends first. So we need to build that friendship again before we become more."

"That is very wise," Rachel commented.

"I have been talking to his Mom," Quinn said blushing slightly, "She's great."

"I know," Rachel said sitting next to her. "Did Sam tell you..."

"That you went with him to Tennessee this summer?" Quinn finished and Rachel nodded. "Yeah he did."

"His Mom was just so wonderful," Rachel said, "She made me feel better. I have been talking to her on the phone too, especially with this whole Shelby thing."

"Sharon could mother the whole world," Quinn said smiling.

"So you don't mind that I am talking to Mrs. Evans?" Rachel asked, "I don't want to overstep with you, ever again." Rachel had apologized for what she had done to her and Sam, and Quinn had forgiven her. Quinn was glad too, Rachel had been through so much already, so forgiving her was easy.

"I don't mind, Sharon is like the best Mom ever," Quinn assured her, "Just remember, those lady lips still belong to me." Rachel laughed.

"I like Mohawks, not abnormally large mouths," Rachel said and the girls broke into giggles.

Q&S

"What do you want?" Santana said seeing Quinn standing next to her.

"Just wanted to say hi," Quinn said with a shrug.

"Hi?" Santana said shutting her locker, "Seriously? You move out without a word, then go nuts when you and Trouty Mouth break-up, and now all you have to say is hi?"

"I was messed up," Quinn said in her defense.

"Do you have any idea what kind of stuff I had to deal with over the summer?" Santana said sharply. "I am so scared of coming out to my parents and I needed my best friend."

"San..." Quinn started not realizing she had hurt Santana too.

"Whatever," Santana said cutting her off, "Sam's right, you can be selfish." Santana walked away leaving Quinn standing there.

Q&S

"What are you doing?" Kurt said coming up to Mercedes and following her line of sight. She was watching Sam talking with Rachel and Puck, "Sam Evans? Really? I know you have had a crush on him forever, but he is taken."

"They broke up," Mercedes said sharper then she meant too, "And if they were going to get back together wouldn't it have happened by now?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," Kurt said gently. Sam started to walk towards them and he smiled and waved.

"They're broken up," Mercedes said again as if she was almost trying to prove it to herself. Kurt sighed. He gave Mercedes a quick hug and went to find Blaine. He was really glad his boyfriend went here now. Kurt hoped eventually Mercedes will get over her crush because Sam had, and always will be, Quinn's.

Q&S

"Call me back Santana, please?" Quinn said into the phone. "I'm sorry, okay? Just call me back." Quinn hung up the phone and looked at it. Santana hadn't answered any of her texts or calls. Quinn got up and walked over to her dresser. On top of it were various pictures. A lot of her and Sam, some of her and the Evans family, and pictures of New Directions. Quinn picked a picture up and looked at it. It was of her and Santana earlier in the summer before everything went to hell. They were smiling for the camera and you could see how close they were. Quinn had been the first person Santana had confided in about her feelings for Brittney, and Santana wasn't the type to open up easily. Quinn set the picture down and called someone else.

"Hey Sammy."

…**.**

**What did you think? It isn't going to be that easy...**

**I know a lot of you will hate me for the Samcades, but come on. What is a little more drama? And don't you really want to see how I "fix" it all?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing...**


End file.
